Pokémon The Series: Power & Force
by Doktor Diggursby
Summary: Join Ash and Pikachu setting off their newest adventure in an arctic Jieka Region, where they joins a Pokémon Carnival and meets five new friends: a carnival master Goji, a Berry-type trainer Eana, a daredevil Beron, a magician Dadelle & a co-ordinator Hazel. With both new and old friends they go through new challenges and destinies with a mutual dream of winning Jieka League.
1. All I Want For Christmas, Is Jioka

Pokémon The Series: Power & Force

* * *

**#001 | All I Want For Christmas, Is Jieka**

* * *

**_"Winter: this magical harmony between snow and northern lights - or at least that's how things are in Jieka Region, the northernmost north of the Pokémon World. By chance it also happens to be a place where our hero, Ash Ketchum is heading at the moment"_** narrator ended his speech while there was an airplane flying above the snowy forest and below the northern lights.

_"Hi, Ash! How your flight's been going?" _a grizzled professor who was known as Oak asked from the phone. The holder of the phone was a black spiky-and-messy-haired young boy with two z-like scars and blue winter coat with four white lightnings on it. The boy was Ash Ketchum and his yellow rodent-like companion was Pikachu, who were the main characters in this story.  
_"Quite well, but I can't wait to see all Jieka-pokémons! There must be tons of them!" _Ash was as joyful as he was always been.  
_"Yes, there are many interesting pokémons in Jieka Region. How your Rotom Dex has been in his old peelings? The Rotom Phone-frame from Galar Region still needs some fixing", _professor Oak then asked.  
_"Very well, I've been missing these for a long time", _the red floating Rotom-like pokédex was beside Ketchum. The Pokédex was called Rotom Dex.  
_"That's great! Did you already download the Jieka-data I sent for you", _Oak gave an another question for the pokédex.  
_"Yes, indeed! If anything Jieka-related is bothering you, you can always count on me" _the floating pokédex started to brag.  
"_Your airplane should arrive to Vaibmus City in no time, save some time for Christmas shopping", _the professor waved his hands for the young trainer.  
_"Hurry up or our ham will be Will-O-Wisped soon!" _a shirtless professor with tanning - Kukui yelled to his colleague and a phone ended after that.

_"Jieka. What adventures we'll experience this time?" _Ash gave a happy sigh while the airplane was getting ready to land.

* * *

The airplane landed safely to Jieka's ground and Ash ran from the airplane to the small, glassy airplane building.  
_"Jieka Region, here we come!" "Pi-Pikachu!" "Who's first in the carousel?" _both Ash and Pikachu was racing through the airport, the electric rodent tried to speed himself up by using Quick Attack.  
"_You're using Quick Attack to speed you up! I can use Quick Attack too!" _also Ash started to speed himself up.  
_"Ash can use Quick Attack to speed himself up? Data updated", _Rotom took a photo of two.

While running, Pikachu accidentally slipped to a wallet on the ground, but he managed to fall on just right suitcase.  
_"I think you won this one", _Ash gave a laugh but he wondered the wallet in the floor.  
_"It seems this has been lost from a passenger. Scanning... Scanning..."_ the floating pokédex started to scan a possible owner of the waller.  
_"Let's return it for officer Jenny! I bet there must be one!" _Ash then got a wallet and put it in his pocket.  
_"The closest police station is in downtown of Vaibmus City!" _Rotom Dex declared.  
_"Let's go there, then!" _Ash and Pikachu ran outside from the airport.  
"_Wait for me!" _Rotom floated astern them.

In the outside there was a lot of Sawsbucks and their sleighs waiting for the passengers. It was possible because there was snow everywhere. In the front of the airport was at least a dozen of different sleighs with a lot of passengers going inside and outside of them.  
_"Wow! Tons of wagons! That's how we'll get to the downtown!" _Ash ran towards the sleighs.  
_"They are sleighs, Ash", _corrected the Rotom Dex.

_"Excuse me!?" _asked Ash from the old man on the first sleigh while still running.  
_"Where you want to go?" _the old man winced.  
_"Vaibmun City's Police Station", _our hero answered to a question.  
_"Luckily we found local Pokémon Taxis", _Rotom Dex then smiled.  
_"Oh, there are Pokémon Taxis also in Jieka?" _Ash wondered while he jumped inside the wooden sleigh.  
_"I also made to pay the trip before we jumped in", _entered the dex to the bragging mode again.  
_"You sure are quite a machine", _sighed the trainer in relief.  
_"Sawsbuck, use Sunny Day!" _the old man ordered and there came a miniature sun above Sawsbuck. Since it was polar night, there wasn't any sunlight to brighten it up. In no time, Sawsbuck started to run faster than anyone could expect.  
_"Why he used Sunny Day?"_ Ash wondered.  
_"This Sawsbuck's ability is Chlorophyll which speeds pokémon up in sunny weather. Only Jiekan sleigh taxis use this move like this", _Rotom Dex explained.  
_"I didn't know Sunny Day could be used like this?" _Ash then blurted out.  
_"Well, Ash! This is just beginning, Jieka has tons of wonders what this Rotom Dex is eager to explain", _Rotom Dex blurted while Sawsbuck pulled the sleigh in the middle of the forest road.

* * *

**Who's That Pokémon? **_It creates pheromones that can attract literally female being in the world, even humans._

* * *

Sawsbuck ran around the city showing all the wooden houses and small apartment blocks in the middle of the snowy forest. Even if the city was decent-sized, there still was a feeling of a small town. There were many different pokémons that couldn't be seen in regions like Kanto, Kalos, Sinnoh or Galar - just in Jieka. In no time, the sleigh was in the front of a wooden police station. Both Ash and Rotom Dex jumped out of the sleigh.  
_"Thanks for a ride", _Ash then greeted.  
_"You're welcome!" _smiled the old man before he rode away.  
_"Here that station is. Let's give the wallet to local officer Jenny", _Rotom then told the plan.  
_"Right! I wanna see cool Jieka-pokémons after this!"_ our hero jumped to the air before the two ran in.

_"Hi, Ash! How I can help you?" _officer Jenny asked from the back of her wooden desk. She was a cyan-haired police girl with full blue suit. Unlike other regions' Jennies, Jennies in Jieka seemed to keep their long hair open.  
_"How do you know my name?!" _Ash gasped while he realized the previous sentence.  
_"My colleagues had told about you a lot! You've been helping us many times", _smiled officer Jenny back  
_"Bardgaaah!" _the large wolverine pokémon came from the other room. It had a large white fur with some black patterns and blue eyes.  
"_Wow! Who's that pokémon?!" _Ash immediately gazed while seeing a whole new pokémon.  
"_This is my partner, Bardger. Bardgers are pretty common there", _Jenny explain.  
_"Let me handle explaining: Bardger, thick fur pokémon - Normal- and Ice-type. Bardger is Badgin's evolved form. Their fur is so thick that they can survive even in the coldest corners of the world. Their claws are made by special kind of ice which can destroy even rocks", _Rotom Dex explained.  
_"Awesome! It's fur seems so smooth?! Can I pet it?"_ Ash was again jumping of joy.

_"Ash, don't forget the wallet", _Rotom then noted his trainer.  
_"Oh yeah", _our hero sighed and gave a leathery wallet from his pocket.  
_"We found this wallet from the airport and thought we could bring it for you", _the Dex then explained.  
_"You two are so humble! Many people would've been just taken it and left. It just seems to be **his** wallet again", _Jenny then sighed.  
_"Who you mean?" _Ash started to wonder.  
_"Local carnival master, he has a manner of forgetting all kinds of things. This must be at least his 100th time in this station. He should be there in 3...2...1...", _police officer laughed.

_"Rairairaii!" _there came a blue pokémon who was a lot of like Pikachu, but just bigger, it was even more similar to Pikachu than two Raichus and other electric rodents. It had bright blue eyes and blue cheeks and ears and lightning-shaped tail made of ice.  
_"Have you seen my wallet again?" _there came a very big, tall and stocky man in a green winter coat and emerald-colored top cat. Despite his very large appearance, he seemed to be in his 20s.  
_"This would've been your last time with it, if this humble boy wouldn't have brought it to me", _officer Jenny laughed.  
_"Thanks, little boy, but... Who you are?" _the big man started to wonder.  
_"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I wanna be a pokémon master!" _our hero jumped to the air to do his typical introduction.  
_"Well then, I'm Goji and a carnival master. How much you want for a prize, little boy?" _Goji then got a wallet from his pocket.  
_"I don't need money, but... you have a weird Pikachu here?" _Ash then wondered the large rodent.  
_"My beloved Raichu?! But it's not for a sale... depending on how cute big sister you have" _the carnival master answered then, but his Raichu started to look him with disbelief.  
_"I-I don't have a sister"_Ash then felt embarrassing.  
_"Joking! Raichu won't go anywhere but cute big sisters out there, beware" _Goji was still joking.

_"Your Raichu looks... different", _Ash then looked the icy rodent.  
_"It's a Jiekan Raichu - ice- and electric-type", _Rotom Dex answered to a question.  
_"Are Raichus in Jioka Ice-type?" _our hero gasped while still looking at a large rodent  
_"Half of our pokémons are, we're in the north pole", _Goji laughed.  
_"It is polar circle", _Rotom then corrected.

_"You asked about that reward? How about a battle?! My Pikachu versus your special Raichu?" _Ash got an idea.  
_"It's a deal, we'll settle it at the Candlebridge Tower's ice", _Goji gave an agreeing smile.

* * *

In no time, the two were battling on a frozen river under a bridge with a 100-meters high tower. Both Pikachu and Raichu were in their battle stance in artificially alight ice arena.  
_"This is my first battle in Jioka! Let's make this unforgettable!" _Ash whooped.  
_"Okay then, but I warn you: I'm also a battle master of my carnival and I have as much battling experience than the stronger gym leaders. Do you still wanna do this?"_ Goji asked from the opponent.  
_"You say you're strong, huh? Now I want this even more!" _Ash's excitement just grew and grew.  
_"Don't say I didn't warn you. Raichu, use Frozen Charge!" _Goji's Raichu did a Volt Tackle-like attack, but the larger rodent was surrounded by both ice and electric powers.  
_"So you're coming with raw power, huh? Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" _also Ash's Pikachu rampaged towards the upcoming Frozen Charge and the collision ended as a draw.  
_"This boy countered my Frozen Charge by just Quick Attack? This Pikachu is sure something", _Goji thought with a surprising look on his face.  
_"Pikachu, use_ Thunderbolt!" Ash then ordered Pikachu and it blasted an electric blast towards Raichu, but surprisingly it just dived to the shock and sucked the power to itself.  
_"Raichu sucked Thunderbolt! But it's ability is Snow Booster, not Lightningrod!" _Rotom Dex surprised.  
_"Now Raichu! Freeze the bolt with Ice Beam!"_ the bolt was freezing fast while Raichu used Ice Beam on it, so fast Pikachu couldn't help it and freeze.  
_"Pikachu, are you alright?!" _Ash then started to worry.  
_"All bark but no bite, huh? Your Pikachu fought back well, but it's time to end this once and for all", _was Goji about to say, until he saw that Ash had a Z-ring and a yellow Z-crystal in his hand what he was about to use.

_"You say, it's all bark, huh? Pikachu, let's give 'em all we got!" _The ice was broken by Ash's Z-power and the Z-move was about to be used.  
_"This kid has Z-moves, remember what we have for those?" _Goji asked from Raichu, who just nodded.  
_"Let's do it bigger than a Thunderbolt, a million volt Thunderbolt!" _both Ash and Pikachu was glowing by their Z-power. Suddenly, Pikachu was wearing Ash's black cap instead of it's actual owner.  
_"No, this is much bigger! Our super full power!" _Pikachu was jumping to the air and was ready to launch is strongest attack yet.  
_"10 000 000 Volt Thunderbolt!" _there was a blast of 7 rainbow-colored Thunderbolts coming towards Raichu.

_"Now, activate the Force Gauntlet! Through the snows and spirits of Jieka, show your full northern draconic_ power!" Goji was activating a leathery gauntlet with cyan-colored crystal in the hand.  
_"This is it, Raichu, by the Force Alter off Ice to Dragon - use Destructive Dragonaxe!"_ Raichu got a dark blue aura surrounding itself and it managed to dodge some shocks of the Z-move.  
_"Oh no! Raichu used Force Alter and it became a Dragon-type! Your Z-move will be less effective!"_ Rotom Dex started to take photos.  
_"Pikachu, aim the rest of the shocks to Raichu!" _the four remaining shocks were coming towards Raichu, but it managed to dive towards them with a devastating speed.  
_"It became faster after the Force Alter!" _Rotom Dex gasped, while Raichu created a large axe from its aura and made Pikachu frightening amount of damage. Also Raichu was tired after such a power storm. After a while, both Pikachu and Raichu fainted.  
_"Both Pikachu and Raichu are unable to battle! The result is dead heat"_, Rotom Dex declared.

_"Pikachu, are you all right?" _Ash ran to his pokémon and took it to his lap.  
_"Pika", _Pikachu just gave a tired, but happy sigh.  
_"Well done, Raichu", _sighed also Goji whose Raichu ran back to his shoulders, similarly how Pikachu was in Ash's shoulder.  
_"That Force Alter thing was awesome! It did well even against my Z-move", _Ash's eyes started to glow.  
_"Like Kalos has Mega Evolution, Alola has Z-moves and Galar has Dynamax, also Jioka has two regional phenomenons: Power Fusion & Force Alter", _Rotom Dex explained.  
_"Power Fusion? Force Alter? Tell me more, Rotom?!" _Ash's excitement just grew up.  
_"I can explain: In Force Alter you use Alterator to both alter and power up your pokémons stats, for example my Alterator-Dragon-ATK could make my Raichu Dragon type and enhance its Attack and Speed", _Goji explained.  
_"But in turn it will make Raichu more vulnerable by decreasing its Defense and Speed", _Rotom Dex added.  
_"Alterating could also teach Raichu a new move for the duration of battle: Alterator-Dragon-ATK's Alteration Move is Destructive Dragonaxe, it's a Dragon-type move whom damage will double when opponent uses a regional phenomenon, like you used a Z-move", _Goji still explained.

_"Let's go, Pikachu! We will get you a very own Alterator!" _Ash was about to walk away, but soon he was interrupted.  
_"Wait, Ash! The only way to find Alterators is to participate in Spirit Games!" _Rotom Dex then declared.  
_"Then we'll go and challenge the nearest Spirit Game here and now!" _Ash was again little bit too excited.  
_"Before you can participate Spirit Games, you need to gather a team of 6 trainers, battle in a Preliminary Tournament and get your team qualified", _Rotom added.  
_"Then, let's go!" _Ash started to run.  
_"When I said I'll join this, it takes six to this tango", _Goji laughed quietly but still walked astern the main hero

* * *

A little bit later, the two was sitting in the bench of the local Pokémon Center. It was a wooden building with a large burning fireplace and a lots of trainers waiting their pokémons. Also Joys in Jieka had white jackets with pink borders and a large pink plus in their chest, but otherwise they looked just like the Alolan Joys.  
_"This is so amazing!" _Ash was drinking his cocoa from a cardboard mug.  
_"Cocoa consumption is great in Jieka Region, so many shops has learnt to make extraordinarily good cocoa to gather more customers", _Rotom started to explain again.  
_"There's also other things good than just cocoa", _Goji was laughing referring to Nurse Joys.  
_"That's something we both can agree on!" _a brown-skinned man ran in and stopped one of the nurses.  
_"It can't be?!"_ Ash wondered, but in seemingly happy tone.  
_"W-who you are?"_ Joy was blushing.  
_"__Madame Joy! My name is Brock. The doctor of love and captain of our ship through the calm relationship straight to the happy marriage", _Brock was explaining while he held a bouquet of roses.  
_"Attcroachh!" _a large rocky cockroach-like with mustache came from the treatment room with a divine scent and two bouquets of roses.  
_"I-I don't know why... but..."_ Joy walked towards Attcroach with a red face.  
_"Croach-croach", _Attcroach also gave her a diamond ring.  
_"I love you so much! Let's get married here and now!"_ declared Joy while she kissed a cockroach pokémon to the cheek, got it to her lap and ran away from the Pokémon Center.  
_"Cro-croach!" _Attcroach still winked for Brock before leaving.  
_"Third time on this week", _Brock gave a depressed sigh.

_"Brock?! What you're doing here!?"_ Ash immediately ran towards our heartbroken womanizer.  
_"Searching for a job! I'm now a graduated pokémon doctor and I've heard there's a need for them in Jieka Region", _Brock explained with still a depressed tone.  
_"By the way, Rotom? What was that pokémon?" _Ash started to be curious.  
_"Loading data... loading data... Attcroach, Casanova Pokémon - a Rock- and Fairy-type. Attcroaches creates pheromones that can attract literally female being in the world, even humans. They uses the hordes of attracted female pokémon to defend and serve themselves. The species is endangered, because envious men around Jieka has tried to get rid of them with every possible way",_ Rotom Dex explained.  
_"Luckily I know even cuter Joy in Skoadas City",_ Brock then got immediately happier.  
_"Skoadas City? It'll be our carnival's first destination, we'll go there after Christmas day", _Goji then remembered.  
_"Both Prelimination Tournament and first Spirit Games are also by chance in Skoadas City", _Rotom Dex then showed the city from a map.  
_"Wait a second..." _Ash then started to think.  
_"Can I join to your carnival till Skoadas City?! I'd find my team from there and after that we start to collect Alterators around the Jieka Region!"_ Ash then whooped.  
_"Of course I can offer my helping hand in the jobs in there", _our hero relaxed a bit.  
_"Cheap labor is always welcome!" _Goji then laughed

_"There you are, master Jumbo", _the young boy with white crew cut came to the room with three girls.  
_"Welcome back, little mister Cockscomb!" _Goji then answered with an exactly same tone.  
_"Who they are?" _Ash then asked from the carnival master.  
_"Our new workers! Little cockscomb's name is Beron, the blue-and-blonde is Dadelle, that girl with Teddy Bewear is Eana and our newest here... she's Hazel", _Goji answered to the question.  
_"I'll do the daredevil stuff, Globe of Death, demolition derby, you know", _Beron laughed. He was a boy with white crew cut, pale skin, white leather jacket and black pants.  
_"I can make magics, but mostly take care of the rides and magical shows", _Dadelle smiled. She was a girl with blue and blonde long hair and both cyan and yellow dress.  
_"I'm game master! I like to make people happy", _Eana blinked her eyes. She was a girl with two pink ponytails, white shirt and overalls with a large heart on the chest. She also had a Teddy Bewear in her armpits like Goji said.  
_"When children needs a friend in the ride, they can turn to me", _Hazel then smiled shyly. She was a red-haired girl with blue and white jacket and jeans.  
_"Who this over-excited little boy is, by the way?" _Dadelle then asked.  
_"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I wanna be a Pokémon Master!" _Ash shouted his typical introduction happily.

_"Wait a second... Me, Goji, Beron, Dadelle, Eana, Hazel..."_ our hero started to think again.  
_"There's six of us and we can make a Spirit Game Team! Who's in?!" _Ash then jumped to the air.  
_"Now when you said it..." _Dadelle also thought something.  
_"I've wanted an Alterator for a long time, I can finally beat that Jumbo Jet", _Beron laughed mischievously but quietly.  
_"I'm not sure... but maybe I..."_ Hazel hesitated for a little bit.  
_"I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!"_ Eana instead was just about as excited as Ash.  
_"Um... Who wants to go to Preliminary Tourney?"_ Hazel asked carefully. The hands were rising by Beron, Dadelle, Eana and Ash. Also Hazel put her right hand up eventually.  
_"Hold your horses everyone, we've known this boy for few minutes..." _Goji was about to say, but the interruption came soon.  
_"Are you trying to prevent me getting an Alterator again?! It's five versus one, moron!" _Beron was getting angry.  
_"Lemme take care of this", _Eana gave a pat to Beron and ran towards Goji.  
_"Better not to screw this up!" _answered the Beron angrily.  
_"We've... been without this good friend for so long time... Would you really ruin a chance to make new friends from a little girl?"_ Eana's pupils started to expand and the crocodile tears started to run.  
_"Awww, not those puppy eyes again... No, Goji, wake up! I will do this, but just for this newcomer... I got to sort out in depth, who in the world this Ash is and fast"_ Goji was thinking, but he had some problems in resisting the puppy eyes.  
_"You won! We'll go to Skoadas City - as a team!" _Goji sighed while he gave few pat to Eana's head.  
_"Awesome!" _it was close that Ash's jump of joy would've been hit the roof.

_"Are you sure it was a good idea to team up with this little boy?" _Hazel wondered.  
_"Whatever, I just want my Alterator!" _Beron smiled.  
_"Well, we've needed some workforce to carnivals", _Dadelle then added.  
_"Don't worry, guys! I'll have a plan for a newcomer", _Eana then reminded.

_"Speaking of the workforce? Is there any open vacancies for a pokémon doctor?" _Brock then threw a question.

* * *

**_It's Attcroach!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, the two very well known Team Rocket grunts was sitting inside their wooden private room of the spa. Both Jessie - the one with purple long hair - and James - the one with blue short hair - relaxed inside the jacuzzi sipping their drinks, but anyone didn't know where Meowth was.

_"Prepare for trouble, we've deserved some rest"_, Jessie sang.  
_"Make it double, we've got rid of that pest"_, James also laughed with a happy tone.  
_"A year without a twerp and we've managed to hack millions in digicoins, rob one of the most guarded gold vaults and now we're making Team Rocket a footstep to this piggy bank region full of dough. Some clouds sure have their silver linings"_, Jessie had flashbacks of their successful deeds of crime.  
_"Giovanni even promoted us and now we are the newest Team Rocket Admins. From riches to rags and back to the more glorious riches"_, James drank his drink glass empty.  
_"For a while we blasted off by that pesky Pikachu, now we have a lot of bigger fishes to fry"_, Jessie smiled.  
_"How Meowth's doing? His training should be ready soon"_, the very same female Team Rocket Admin started to think.  
_"He should call us at any moment"_, James also pondered.

_"You have a call, master"_, the white-haired butler in a black suit walked inside and put a large glassy tablet to the other side of jacuzzi.  
_"If there's that four-eyed hag, you can give the chuck to her"_, Jessie gave her cold answer.  
_"Long time no see, pals!"_ the talking Meowth greeted his friends.  
_"You old moggy, how you've been?"_ also James got excited.  
_"Very well, my training made me fit as fiddle. Boss sent the instruction for today's assault to you, we'll meet at the Central Square at 7 p.m"_, Meowth explained.  
_"What if 'you-know-who' appears, it'll be a bad rain for our parade"_, Jessie worried.  
"Don't worry, I have some aces on my sleeve for the twerp boy and his Pikachu... some very deadly aces", Meowth started to laugh with a very evil tone.

* * *

_"Now, I've bought presents for... Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lillie, Mallow, Verity, Sorrel, Nessa, Sonia, Milo..." _Ash tried to remember every friend he has traveled with from Kanto to Galar, which was hard because there were a lot of them.  
_"Who you are exactly listing? Your girls and children from the last week?"_ Goji tried to be funny again.  
_"Got to say, but I hope my own list of women would be even half this_ long", Brock then sighed from under of the presents.  
_"Ow... That was bad", _Hazel sighed. There were hundreds of the small presents in the huge shopping carts which Goji was pulling, also Hazel and Eana was there shaking the presents and trying to wish what were in each packet.  
_"Yeah, who those people exactly are?"_ also Dadelle started to wonder while walking beside the shopping cart.  
_"They're my friends from my last adventures, from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, not forgetting Galar Region. There may be a lot of them, but... each of them brings me memories", _Ash then explained.  
_"We've been experienced so much together, since the day I chose Pikachu and left from Pallet Town. I hope Jieka would bring me as much memories - and all of you!", _our hero continued and then gave a smile.  
_"We've been knowing each other for just a New York minute, but you're still calling us friends already", _Dadelle was wondering, but the question wasn't asked in an unfriendly way.  
_"Yeah! I love making new friends when I travel around the world! I can't wait all the awesome adventures we're gonna have!" _Ash then whooped.

_"You seem a bit distinctive, but your positive attitude to everything makes also us happier", _Hazel then said with a smile.  
_"Ash's ways to do thing could seem first unusual, but he's been successful. I haven't seen any other trainer who could make Pikachu win Latios or Regice", _Brock then added.  
_"Pikachu won a Latios?!" _Beron then jumped from the heap of packets.  
_"Yes. It **is** unbelievable, but I've been travelling with Ash for a long time so I've seen it with my very own eyes", _Brock told.  
_"You mean **that** battle, it actually was a draw", _Ash then corrected.  
_"Is your Pikachu as powerful as Latios?!" _Rotom Dex instead went crazy.  
_"This boy sure **is** something", _Beron sighed happily few steps behind others.  
_"Maybe he's exactly what we've needed", _Dadelle then laughed.  
_"What you mean?" _Eana then asked.  
_"We haven't got to know each other very well, our jobs have been kinda lonely sometimes. Maybe Ash's arrival could be some kind of message for us to team up", _Dadelle explained.  
_"They're right, this kid isn't any trainer - he's a prodigy! That's right, he's exactly what our carnival has needed_", Goji thought in his head.

_"Attention everyone! There's a Zygarde-mecha rampaging on the outside, avoid going outside for any cost before bureaucracy has taken care of this situation! Thanks for your understanding", _there was an announcement around the shopping center.  
_"Giant mecha?! I hope this isn't what we think it is", _both Ash and Pikachu started to run as fast as they can.  
_"If it is, we're gonna stop them!" _Brock then braved up, jumped from the shopping cart and ran astern our hero.  
_"Robot fight?! This must be seen!" _Beron then ran astern the two.  
_"Jump to the cart, everyone! Our ways to spend Christmas will get rough!" _also Goji was fired up.

* * *

The whole septet was running outside while the giant black and green mech was standing right in the shopping center's yard.  
_"Listen everyone! The Star of Jieka is now ours and we will not give it back before you buy us a billion pokédollars",_ a familiar voice was shouting from a robot.  
_"And we accept only cash!" _the other one laughed.  
_"Who you think you are?!" _Ash shouted with an angry tone.  
_"Reveal yourselves!" _Brock then bellowed.  
_"Oh, I've heard there a twerpish question, indeed", _other of robot's voices shouted then.  
_"If you want answer so much, there's a_ reveal", the manlier of the voices continued.

* * *

_Ladies & Gentlemen, we are breaking you through_  
_Can't you handle the truth: We're defeating you!_

_For the stars of success and the elegance of darkness_  
_For the charm of our dominance and the forces to harness_  
_For the name of Monarchs of Crime & Evil_  
_For infinity and beyond, until the upheaval_

_The Queen of Hearts and the goddess on the mountain top, I'm Jessie._  
_The King of Spades who's never gonna give you up, I'm James_  
_The wisest of wises, Joker of Crime who's bad to the bone, I'm Meowth._

_Start to surrender, we have magics in our pocket  
We come, we see and conquer: Because we are Team Rocket_

* * *

_"Listen up, Twerp! This is gonna be your end!" _suddenly, both James and Meowth jumped out from the machine. Instead of their normal uniforms, they were wearing white jackets with a large diamond on their chest and had white top hats with rubies and sapphires.  
_"Team Rocket?! Can we never get rid of you!?" _Ash was furious at the moment.  
_"Even on Christmas Eve?!" _also Brock was angry.  
_"You were the ones who followed us!" _Jessie shouted from the machine.  
_"How you think of our newest motto?" _James then asked.  
_"Not bad, 3/5. Prepare for trouble was better", _Goji started to clap his hands.  
_"Who those guys are?" _Eana started to get startled.  
_"They're bad guys who're stealing other people's pokémons!"_ Ash explained with an angry tone.  
_"So you're the guys who we'll make mashed Rocketato", _Beron started to fire up.  
_"You're the ones who'll be mashed twerp-tato! Do your magics, James!"_ Meowth was ready for a fight.

_"Prepare for trouble and make it double, we'll extend our reach to the stars above! Activate the Force Gauntlet" _James was activating a familiar gauntlet, but it was made of steel.  
_"Force Gauntlet?! It's the same thing we saw on Goji's Raichu", _Ash then gasped.  
_"B__y the Force Alter off Normal to Ground - use Earthcrust Breakhammer!__" _James commanded while Meowth got a brown glowing aura surrounding itself. He created a huge hammer with the power of its aura and it made a powerful earthquake which made a lot of damage to Pikachu.  
_"This move was almost as powerful as a Z-move!" _Rotom Dex shocked.  
_"Didn't you forget that when Alterator's signature move was used first time in battle, it will be more powerful. Seems you're not the sharpest tool in a shed_", James laughed back, which make Rotom Dex angry.  
_"If ground-types are what you want, ground-types is what'll be given! Muddibank, I choose you!" _Beron called his pokémon from a Poké Ball. There came about oene meter high furry warthog-pokémon, who looked like a piggy bank.  
_"New pokémon, that means it's time for me to explain: Muddibank, a Piggybank Pokémon and a Ground-type. It is said that if you put money to the hole in Muddibank's back, it will drop you diamonds! The more money you put inside Muddibank, the more it will like you and more power it will show in a fight", _Rotom explained.  
_"Fragareon, I choose you!" _Eana threw it's pokémon and there came a one-meter high rose-colored pokémon with green vines in its leg and back full of different berries.  
_"Fragareon, the Berry Garden Pokémon, the evolved form of Eevee and a Berry-type. Fragareons are friendly pokémon who can grow everything they need to eat in their lives within their vines. They tend to have a motherly nature and they will usually let Eevee-pups have some of their berries", _Rotom Dex scanned a pokémon again.  
_"Emingchi, let's go!" _Dadelle called her pokémon out of the ball. It was a small black lemming-like pokémon with white lighnings around it's body.  
_"Emingchi, a Battery Pokémon and Electric-type! It is said they can store in their body amounts of electricity that will be sufficient for a large city. That's why it's been submitted that Emingchis could be solution for the energy shortage", _Rotom gave an explanation.  
_"Vulgarose, I choose you!" _Hazel threw a green squirrel-like pokémon with grassy tail and two shamrocks covering its eyes shaping like a heart, under the covers revealed that there were two cucumbers in the place of Vulgarose's eyes.  
_"Vulgarose, the Face Pack Pokémon! Vulgaroses are Grass-type starter pokémons in Jieka given by Professor Linden. Vulgaroses can see perfectly, even if they has both shamrocks and cucumbers covering their eyes. They are eager to please their trainers, which is why they uses move combinations that are both strong and beautiful", _Rotom gave an explanation

_"Borrow my Snailome so I can go to the city with the mecha!" _Jessie shouted from the mecha and she threw a pokéball from it to James.  
_"You're not going anywhere!" _both Hazel and Dadelle started to interrupt the mecha with Vulgaroses's and Emingchi's moves.  
_"Hazel and Dadelle! Way to go, destroy the robot! Eana and Beron, take care of Team Rocket's other pokémons! I'm stopping that Alterated Meowth!"_ Ash gave instructions to everyone.  
_"What I'm gonna do?"_ Goji wondered, but he soon saw a giant bear-pokémon who was about the same size as him in the back of him.  
"Bewaaah!" the bear bellowed.  
_"Where that Bewear came from?!"_ James wondered, but Bewear just growled and looked everyone sternly.  
_"It said that if someone's gonna hurt their children you have to beat her first", _Meowth translated.  
_"That means Bewear will fight in our side, then", _James got a dubious smile on his face.  
_"I know that Bewear and it's too strong for anyone of us. Take care of it with Brock, you two are only capable ones to resist it, I'll have Meowth to take care of", _Ash then gave an order to Goji.  
_"If even Ash's Pikachu couldn't defeat it, that means deadly serious business", _Goji thought in his head, but he just nodded for an answer.  
_"Raichu, this teddy here'll be a serious business! Give your everything!" _the big carnival master ordered his signature pokémon.  
_"Not so serious if you have a gym leader to help you! Go, Steelix!"_ Brock called a giant steel snake from his Poké Ball.  
_"Wow, such a big meat you got there", _Goji complimented after seeing a respectable sized giant steel snake pokémon, but there was no time for compliments because Bewear was rushing towards the two.

* * *

_"Pikachu, I've lost you so many time but this time it's **your** fight that'll go Pete Tong!"_ Meowth got angry in its Alterized mode.  
_"Pikapika", _Pikachu answered and discharged some electricity while having an angry gaze to the cat pokémon.  
_"Force Alter made Meowth both stronger and Ground-type, be careful, Pikachu!" _Ash warned his signature pokémon.  
_"Pika!"_ Pikachu just shouted back.  
_"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" _Pikachu was dashing as fast as possible towards Meowth, but in no time it was dashing towards Pikachu with similar speed.  
_"You think you can overthrow my Earthcrust Breakhammer! Let's play some Whack-A-Moli now!" _Meowth hit with the hammer made from its large brown Ground-type aura, which caused Pikachu serious damage.  
_"Pikachu!" Ash_ got worried.  
_"This is not good! Pikachu's Electric-moves does nothing against Meowth's new Ground-typing. Even my only Z-crystal is Electric-type, unless..."_ Ash thought and started to delve his jacket's inside pocket.  
_"Just what I thought! I've forgotten my Steelium-Z to the jacket while we did some Z-move special training with Charizard, but Meowth doesn't know about it. I need to slow him down and use the move at the just right moment",_ Ash then remembered and the battle continued.  
_"Pikachu, let's do this! I know how we'll do this! Use Iron Tail to the ground!"_ Our hero commanded and Pikachu's Iron Tail caused a small hole to the ground. After that, the electric rodent started to "faint" while he blinked his eye to his trainer.  
_"What now, are you tired, Jerry?! Let's whack you once more, then!"_ Meowth was ready to use Earthcrust Breakhammer once more to the hole where Pikachu stood. In the Middle of the flight, Meowth started to do spin like a drill so it would do more damage to its enemy.  
_"Now!"_ Pikachu jumped out and Meowth used a drill move to the ground making so deep pit it was stuck in there.

_"Now, Pikachu! Let's show all of our power, our super full power!" _Ash was ready to use Steelium-Z to move his Z-power to Pikachu, which jumped to the air just to the place where Meowth's pit was.  
_"Go for it, Pikachu! Use Corkscrew Crash!"_ also Pikachu started to spin fast and dashed with its corkscrew attack towards incautious Meowth. The attack was enough to make Meowth faint and turn it back to the Normal-type.

* * *

_"Steelix, use Stone Edge!",_ Steelix tried to attack Bewear with several rock bars rising from the ground, but bear pokémon just broke them with a single blow.  
_"What is this pokémon?!" _Brock wondered after a failed attempt to attack.  
_"Raichu, use Thunder!" _the blue Raichu tried to do some damage by a powerful thunder blast, but Bewear then used Hyper Beam against it and the two beams were colliding, like they would've fought who will be stronger.  
_"Rairairai!"_ the Thunder was strengthening, but Raichu started to be tired.  
_"Your Raichu resists Bewear's Hyper Beam well, but it's time to finish this here and now!"_ Brock undressed his shirt and took his Key Stone from his necklase to his hand.  
_"Yo-you can Mega Evolve?!"_ Goji wondered.  
_"That's right and now it's time to give this battle a rock-hard finish! Steelix, Mega Evolve!" _Brock's keystone started to connect with Steelix's Mega Stone and the steel snake started to transform to its Mega Evolved form.  
_"Now show Team Rocket a real Hyper Beam!" _Mega Steelix's Hyper Beam was approximately as strong as Bewear's, but both Raichu's Thunder and Steelix's Hyper Beam together managed to overthrow Bewear's beam, which made some decent damage to the bear pokémon, which made it even angrier.  
_"Oh no, Superpower upcoming!" _Brock then warned his battling partner.  
_"You're not only one who knows nice gimmicks here! __Through the snows and spirits of Jieka, show your full northern draconic_ _power!"_ Goji then activated his Force Gauntlet, which made Raichu's aura dark blue again.  
_"Force Alter, I've heard about it", _Brock then wondered.  
_"Thanks, let's start a hammer time!"_ Goji then bellowed.

_"By the power of Mega Evolution and Force Alter, this battle will be over after our super ultimate moves!"_ Brock and Goji shouted simultaneously.  
_"Stone Edge!" "Destructive Dragonaxe!" _the two moves used on ground caused huge blue and gray rocks towards the Bewear, which made it fly high. After falling to the snowbank, she couldn't help but she fainted right away.

* * *

There were still meanwhile Hazel, Dadelle, Eana and Beron fighting against Team Rocket's Zygarde-mecha, Cacturne and a huge green snail pokémon with a large wooden house in its back whom was known as Snailome.  
_"Cacturne, use Energy Ball! Snailome, use Dragon Breath!"_ the giant snail pokémon shot a large blue beam towards the heroes while Cacturne shot a large green energy ball to the same direction.  
_"Muddibank, use Bulldoze!" "Fragareon, use Gelato Ball!" _Fragareon made a large ball of ice cream and shot it towards Energy Ball revoking both attacks. Muddibank's Bulldoze instead was enough to make decent damage to both Cacturne and Snailome. Even Zygarde-mecha started to wobble.  
_"What this means?! Twerps must not destroy this robot! Fight harder, James", _Jessie was furious inside the mecha.  
_"Both Cacturne and Snailome does their best, there's four newbie twerps against us and both Meowth and Bewear got a single-fare to the hospital", _James answered for her.  
_"Emingchi, use Discharge!" "Vulgarose, use Energy Ball!"_ the other two tried to attack the robot but attacks didn't any damage.  
_"Oh, you're trying to make our robot bite a dust, huh? What a twerpish attempt! Make them suffer, Snailome", _Jessie shouted from the mecha which made Snailome use a Bulldoze to everyone.  
_"Fragareon, use Ramune Pump!" _Fragareon shot an attack just like Hydro Pump, but instead of water the attack was made of pink ramune. The attack made significant damage to Snailome.  
_"Snailome is both Bug- and Ground-type and Fragareon's Ramune Pump does both Berry- and Water-type damage! Good choice, Eana", _Rotom Dex cheered up.  
_"Muddibank, finish this off with Take Down!" _Beron's Muddibank rushed fast towards the damaged Snailome and the hit to the head made it faint.

_"Oh dear! Cacturne, take care of those brats!"_ James commanded, but there was coming Vulgarose's Energy Ball, Emingchi's Electro Ball and Fragareon's Gelato Ball, which all combined was enough to make Team Rocket's last pokémon faint.  
_"Um, Jessie... We're kinda out of pokémons", _the male Team Rocket admin then reminded.  
_"Then let's use the mecha!" _Jessie shouted, but now she had Beron's Muddibank, Dadelle's Emingchi, Eana's Fragareon, Hazel's Vulgarose, Goji's Jiokan Raichu, Brock's Mega Steelix and Ash's Pikachu against it.  
_"Power Gem!" "Discharge!" "Ramune Pump! "Energy Ball!" "Thunder!" "Hyper Beam!" "Thunderbolt!"_ all seven attacks were incoming towards the mecha and the trio couldn't help it but fly away like usually.

* * *

_"Listen up, twerps! Our hoax battle plan worked and Jiokan Star is now moved to the safe place", _Jessie laughed from the air. She was about to blast off again with James, Meowth and fainted Bewear.  
_"But we still lost to twerps - as Team Rocket Admins! Even Bewear is too Uncle Dick to take us to her lair!"_ James reminded while he also flew.  
_"First blast off for a year, boss doesn't gonna like this", _Meowth sighed, but where was the Wobbuffet.  
_"At least that blob isn't there to ruin the moment", _Jessie sighed, but at the very same moment one of her Poké Balls opened.  
_"Waaaabbaffeeeet!" _the blue blob pokémon known as Wobbuffet declared with a weird smile.  
_"Speak to the devil", _Meowth sighed.  
_"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off_ _again!_" was the last thing Team Rocket managed to say before they disappeared to the starry sky.

* * *

_"It's been so long time but we're still doing this",_ Brock then laughed.  
_"They still managed to take the Jiokan Star", _Ash sighed.  
_"And Jiokan star is worth of billions__", _Rotom Dex reminded.  
_"At least we managed to save the town", _Dadelle smiled.  
_"Even they managed to succeed this once, your team managed to do a good job with Team Rocket", _Brock praised.  
_"Maybe we are a good team, after all", _Eana answered to the praise.  
_"We kicked their buttocks so hard!" _Beron jumped to the air._  
"And about that stone, those dimwits will sell it for some pyramid scheme",_ Goji laughed, when the lights turned off suddenly, from literally everywhere.

_"What on Earth?!"_ Ash wondered the sudden blackout.  
_"Who put the dark on?!"_ Goji asked.  
_"This ain't good!" _Beron was worried.  
_"I'm scared! I-if someone thought this is a g-good prank, I-I'm not gonna be nice", _Eana sounded at the same time both scared and strong.  
_"Don't worry! A scar on you and I'll give 'em ten times more pain to deal with", _Goji then blurted.  
_"Looks like our daily incidents didn't end to Team Rocket", _Brock said.

**_"After an eventful day in Jieka Region, Ash met an old friend, made five new ones and a new dream team is about to be born. Also Team Rocket have managed to achieve something, but our heroes defeated them once again. Still... It looks like they're having a whole new problem ahead... As a journey continues"_**_, _narrator spoke while the first chapter was slowly ending.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** So in this sections, you readers are gonna hear some of my fabulous voice... Just kidding! So I wanted to make a story about how Pokémon Anime will be like if it's in my direction. Also while Sun & Moon tried to renew the series's pattern, I also wanted to show how it's done right - at least in my standards. So, say welcome for another pokéanime fic. Like in real anime, I tried to build an own region, own fakémons and own companions for Ash to travel with. Normally I have a lot to say in my author's notes, but it's harder to write your own thoughts in a different language when English isn't your native language. Maybe I will some day build a website with pictures of my fakemons like there are with Cosmic Quest - another Pokémon animefic that I'll warmly recommend to read, especially if you're a lover of Diamond and Pearl.


	2. Since The Sliced Dread

Pokémon The Series: Power & Force

* * *

**#002 | Since The Sliced Dread**

* * *

**_"Our hero's arrival to Vaibmus City has sure been action filled: After finding a missing wallet he met a local carnival master, Goji and fought his powerful Jiekan Raichu. In the local Pokémon Center, the two met even more new people: the daredevil Beron, magician Dadelle, Berry-type trainer Eana, a beginner Hazel and also an old friend from Ash's first adventures: Brock. Together the seven defeated strengthened Team Rocket and now they needs to solve out the sudden blackout", _**narrator explained while the seven stood up in the dark yard of shopping center.

_"So, we've already defeated Team Rocket. There must be another reason for this blackout", _Brock thought aloud.  
_"It could be just an usual power failure, right?"_ Eana was worried.  
_"I've known Team Rocket for so long that I'd say they're responsible of this mess!"_ Ash shouted with an angry tone.  
_"I know Team Rocket has been a thorn in our flesh, but it's possible there could be some worse quarter behind this", _Brock reminded our hero.  
_"And then we'll have some sorry butts to kick!"_ Beron laughed.  
_"I don't know about you but it's much easier to solve anything if we have even **some** light"_, Hazel reminded. There really was precious little light, because there was polar night so there couldn't come much natural light and with a blackout there couldn't come any artificial light.  
_"Your right: In this darkness I would say we need some light!" _Dadelle blurted and soon her body started to flash light, it was also sign for her Emingchi to use Flash.  
_"You can use Pokémon Moves?! Amazing!" _Ash's eyes started to glow.  
_"Bibibibi! Human can use Light-type moves?!" _Rotom Dex went frantic.  
_"When I say I'm magician, people thinks I'm just an illusionist. I can do few real magic tricks too", _the magician girl laughed.

_"Then there's two of us", _an unfamiliar voice shouted from their backs, there was a man in black who wore a plague doctor mask and had a black walking stick in his hands.  
_"I-it can't be?!"_ Dadelle started to tremble.

* * *

**Who's that Pokémon? **_Their perfumes had evolved to the stage where they can for instance hypnotize, teleport or burn the human how the wielder pleases_

* * *

_"It is, that Zygarde-bot of yours just announced you have something that belongs to me", _the man stated.  
_"O-our Zygarde-bot?!"_ Dadelle wondered.  
_"The robot is Team Rocket's, not our's", _Ash then answered him with an angry tone.  
_"So we actually have a little thief who actually say that a mafia group from Kanto Region is guilty for the disappearance of my diamond", _the plague mask man asked with an angry tone.  
_"I'm not a thief! We tried to fight your diamond back ourselves!" _Ash tried to explain, but the plague mask man was ready to attack.  
_"You're still resorting to those silly porky pies? Guess, I don't have a choice then! Go, Plagidaroma!" _there came a one and half meters high black pokémon with plague mask on its face, black cape and a magic wand on its white gloves.  
_"New Pokémon, loading data... loading data... Plagidaroma, a Plague Doctor Pokémon. It's a Fairy- and Dark-type pokémon and the evolved form of Aromatisse. Their perfumes had evolved to the stage where they can for instance hypnotize, teleport or burn the human how the wielder Plagidaromas please. It is said that their stages of life as Spritzee and Aromatisse is just for gaining trust from the trainer and their real nature will be shown when evolved to Plagidaroma", _Rotom Dex explained.  
_"Aromatisse can evolve?!" _Ash got surprised.  
_"Yes they can, young rogue. But now I'll - Plague Mask - make you spend the rest of your pathetic lifes in jail! Plagidaroma, let's make you stronger!" _the plague mask man used some kind of spell which made Plagidaroma's Special Attack, Special Defence and Speed higher.  
_"Stop calling me a Pokémon Thief!"_ Ash was almost infurious.

_"Like I've always said, a leopard can't change his spots! Plagidaroma, use Hyper Beam!" _there came a huge purple beam towards Pikachu.  
_"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" _Pikachu instead shot a huge thunder shock towards the beam, which made both attacks negate.  
_"Your Pikachu could prevent a Hyper Beam even if my spell at least doubled Plagidaroma's power, then we must use Temporal Stop!", _Plagidaroma dashed close to Pikachu, touched it and suddenly it just stopped right to the air.  
_"Temporal Stop is a move which could stop any pokémon at a will! It's a move what can be used just a few times per battle", _Rotom Dex explained the new move.  
_"Let's equalize things up!"_ Dadelle shouted and shot a golden-colored ball towards Pikachu from her hands. When Plagidaroma was punching Pikachu, there came a large explosion which made significant damage to the plague mask pokémon.  
_"What was that?"_ Brock then wondered.  
_"I did Pikachu an Assault Shield, my spell which will do damage to anyone who touches you", _Dadelle explained.  
_"Darn it, she's not bad! Plagidaroma, use Moonblast!" _Plagidaroma jumped to the air and shot a pink glowing energy ball towards Pikachu.  
_"Pikachu, counter it with Electroweb!" _Pikachu tried to shoot a large yellow web, but it was too weak to hold Moonblast, which made decent damage to the electric rodent.

_"Are you all right, buddy?" _Ash wondered while Pikachu tried to stand up whilst shivering from the suffered damage.  
_"I'm a busy man, so let's end this here and now! Hear my clarion call from the mirror of souls, S-Beast of Virgo, stretch me your helping hand and merge my soul power with my loyal partner", _Plague Mask got a magical mirror from his hand, put it in his heart and there started to come white energy towards the Plagidaroma.  
_"The fusion between S-Power Beast Virgo and Plagidaroma: Let's do this, Power Fusion Plagidaroma", _after Plague Mask and Plagidaroma merged together, the result was a bigger plague mask pokémon with two scepter made of diamonds and Plagidaroma was wearing a cape-like panzar made of diamonds.  
_"Plagidaroma went through the Power Fusion, now they've synchronized and over 175% stronger!"_ Rotom Dex started to worry.  
_"We can still handle this, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_ Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt but the Power Fused Plagidaroma managed to soak up the bolt to Plagidaroma's scepter. Plague Mask's and Plagidaroma's movements seemed to be exactly same and they shared a purple aura together.  
_"Unforgiven Blast!"_ were the last words of Plague Mask, before Plagidaroma shot a large black and white blast which had even more power than an ordinary Z-move.  
_"I don't let this happen!" _Goji shouted with an angry tone and his Raichu managed to create a huge ice wall. Despite the strength of the wall, it managed to slow Unforgiven Blast down for just five seconds. However, the main seven was missing.

_"They managed to hide, huh? This must be doings of that girl. She seems to have so much talent but the little one still chooses to help those con artists, what a sorry sight", _Plague Mask sighed, called Plagidaroma back to his Poké Ball and walked away towards the center of darkened Vaibmus City.

* * *

_"Listen up, everyone! We need help of every healthy Electric-type pokémon! Our emergency power will last for few hours but I don't know how much this power cut will last", _nurse Joy announced to everyone in Vaibmus City's Pokémon Center, there were now Ash, Goji, Eana, Beron, Dadelle, Hazel and Brock warming up and making a plan to get electricity back.  
_"I should give big thanks for Dadelle, without her teleportation spell we would've been in trouble down there", _Brock thanked Dadelle.  
_"No problem. I just think I saw something very familiar in that plague mask guy, but I don't know what?"_ Dadelle wondered.  
_"I have no idea, but that Power Fusion was surely something to think of. Plagidaroma became so powerful, it would've been possible for it to wipe out our whole team with that single blow. Still..."_ Ash was even more pensive.  
_"Still what?" _Beron wondered.  
_"I think this Power Fusion could be very close phenomenon with the one I once managed to witness in Kalos. It was a day in a ninja village, where I first time managed to merge with my Greninja. Our movements was almost perfectly synchronized. I even could feel the pain Greninja felt. I have a feeling that whoever opened the gates to that Power Fusion, took something very intimate from me", _in the first time in Jioka, Ash seemed very sad, while there was a flashback of Ash's first Battle Bond synchronizing with Greninja in the Kalosian ninja village.

_"You must talk about the Battle Bond", _the white-caped woman with white hair, blue eyes and freckles walked to the main group.  
_"Professor Linden?!"_ everyone except Ash and Beron gasped.  
_"Mom, what you're doing here?"_ Beron then gasped. Professor really was Beron's mother, like a rival was professor's sun in the actual Pokémon Power & Force-games.  
_"Ash is right, Battle Bond and Power Fusion are phenomenons very close to each other. Actually, the Power Fusion is successor of the Battle Bond", _professor Linden explained.  
_"Successor?"_ Ash's wonderment just intensified.

_"That's right. Hundreds of years ago: There was a child and a Froakie in the care of our region's legendaries: Imberiorn and Potenteast. Jieka was at that time just a uninhabited polar wilderness. The two did everything together and they managed to defeat any opponent that dared to challenge them. The time passed and the trainer became a young man, while Froakie evolved through the phase of Frogadier and finally into Greninja. Together they grew into great warriors and their connection still deepened, till the moment when they literally became the one. It was the moment when the first Battle Bond transformation ever was done. With the newfound transformation any opponent now matter how strong they were wasn't enough to defeat the trainer with Greninja anymore. _

_One day the other soldier with hunger for power managed to get a fragment of Greninja's Giant Shuriken. The fragment was molten by Jieka's best blacksmiths and after a long conversation, they shaped the molten fragment to the shape of mirror. In the moment when mirror was put to the holder's chest, it managed to create a soul beast from your inner thoughts of your soul. That's how the first Power Mirror ever was made", _professor Linden explained a legend of the child and Greninja to everybody.

_"So you mean that the Power Fusion was originating from the first Greninja who was capable to Bond Phenomenon?" _Brock seemed to understand.  
_"Yes, but Power Fusion is just one of Jieka's regional phenomenons. Actually, there are four levels of phenomenons in our region: The beginning level is Force Alter, where you learn about the powers of Pokémon. The second level is Power Fusion where you grow the bond with your Pokémon. The third level is Supernaturalization where your connection with your Pokémon deepens to its maximum level. It's a level where your power surpasses Mega Evolution or Z-moves. The last level is Soul Supernaturalization, where you literally share your body with pokémon. The Pokémon who could do Soul Supernaturalization could match the powers of strongest legendaries or Gigantimax Pokémon's", _Linden then explained about the four stages of regional phenomenons of Jieka Region.  
_"I don't know a much about those transformation things, but Jieka sure is an interesting region", _Ash then suddenly laughed.

_"Nice to see your smile again, you seemed to feel blue after the loss to that Plagidaroma", _Eana smiled to our hero.  
_"But if this region's mythology has anything to do with Greninja, I have to learn every single detail of it. My friend could be far away, but knowing its background will be only way how I could secure Greninja's future!" _Ash then got more serious look on his face again.  
_"I understand. I can try to find old writings about the Battle Bond Phenomenon from my library, my library has a lot of old spells and books", _Dadelle then told.  
_"Thanks, Eana and Dadelle. After hearing such a surprising detail about my old friend, I can't help but wonder how he's doing in the Kalos Region", _Ash started to look to the Pokémon Center's roof with a thoughtful look.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was lurking in a large tent in the back of the Vaibmus City's Pokémon Center. They seemed to have a call with their black-haired middle-aged boss, Giovanni. He was again wearing his orange suit from the older times.  
_"So those 'twerps' tried to interfere our mission, but you still managed to keep the Jiekan Star", _Giovanni spoke to the three with a serious look on his face.  
_"That's right! The diamond was right in our hands, but there was seven imbecile twerps trying to prevent our mission", _James answered with an angry tone.  
_"They even destroyed our robot!" _Jessie then shouted loudly, being just as angry as James.  
_"Actually your confluence with those kids was blessing in disguise", _Giovanni then sighed.  
_"Whatcha' mean?" _Meowth wondered.  
_"You have an another agent following you, the agent who calls himself 'Plague Mask'", _Team Rocket's boss showed a picture of a man in the black cape and plague doctor's mask with a Plagidaroma.  
_"Who's that stuffed shirt pigeon?" _Jessie wondered the new pokémon and James then took his laptop from his backpack.  
_"I think the pokémon in picture is Plagidaroma, the Dark- and Fairy-type pokémon who happens to be an evolution of Aromatisse", _James explained.  
_"Aromatisses in Jieka can evolve?! There's a catch that'll make me Boss's new top cat. I'll have an axe to grind with that scabby moggy"_ Meowth thought with an evil look on his face.  
_"Plague Mask is the dangerous bounty hunter who gave the counter-offer of the Jiekan Star for our business partner. We eventually made the better offer but Plague Mask will try to get the Jiekan Star at any cost. You can't defeat him alone so I ordered Matori to send some reinforcements for you. They should be here soon", _Giovanni explained the plan.

_"Finally that loser locks does something useful", _Jessie laughed with a mean smile on her face.  
_"We will give you 12 assassins for Plague Mask. Dr. Zager developed some special technology against Plague Mask's spells, so he shouldn't be a problem", _Giovanni explained.  
_"I have to admit that in the day when I heard you failed an assault to Viridian City's Pokémon Center, I would've never believed that you three are now our newest Team Rocket Admin Probationers, Good luck!", _Giovanni reminded the first mission where Team Rocket trio was seen before he ended the call. What comes to the "probationer"-title, Jessie, James and Meowth had rights of true Team Rocket Admin, but they were still in probation.

_"So now then we're waiting the reinforcements", _Jessie sighed.  
_"Luckily we stored the electricity those three pesky rats assaulted us with, we can eat our lunch al-desko", _James got a travel microwave and put a pizza from somewhere to it.  
_"The whole city has no electricity and still we'll live with bells and whistles", _Meowth laughed.  
_"So the packed caviar pizza was useful after all", _Jessie smiled, when there came a weird loud voice from the outside.  
_"Meowth, could you watch who the source of that weird voice was", _James requested the cat pokémon.  
_"You'll always put me to do all the most monkey business", _Meowth appealed, but he walked to the outside. There was a dark snowy town with no lights on it, but suddenly Meowth saw a well-known creature with plague doctor's mask.

_"Who's there?!" _Plague Mask ran towards the Meowth, who seemed to be frightened.  
_"Just an ordinary Meowth with an ordinary plan to have an evening walk", _Meowth tried to sound as innocent as he just could.  
_"Have you seen a diamond thief with Pikachu and six accomplices", _Mask asked from the cat pokémon.  
_"Just wait a second, I'll ask my friends", _Meowth ran to the tent with a frightened look.

_"The plague mask-guy is here and he looks for a diamond thief with Pikachu", _Meowth whispered for both Jessie and James.  
_"With Pikachu... He's thinking twerps has been taken the Jiekan Star then", _James laughed quickly.  
_"Let's then go and tell him the relevant details", _Jessie laughed while whispering simultaneously.

_"So, you're looking for twerp... oh, I mean diamond thieves, right?"_ James asked from the Plague Mask with a weird smile on his face.  
_"Yes, the ones who disrupted the village with that pathetic excuse of Zygarde-mecha", _Mask answered to the question.  
_"Pathetic?! I'm gonna show who's..."_ Jessie was furious, but Meowth put a paw in front of her mouth.  
_"The silence has been never this golden! If that mask twerp ever hears we've taken the diamond we're minced meat", _Meowth whispered to Jessie's ear.  
_"Oh yeah, I've seen them! Team Twerp, they are bad guys who steals other people's pokémon! I've heard that they plans to rob Vaibmus City's Pokémon Center, go there!"_ James explained to Mask with a serious look on his face.  
_"Wooobbaaaffeeeet!" _the blue blob pokémon jumped out from its Pokéball right to beside the James, unfortunately, it seemed to have just that blue diamond on its lap the Mask was looking for.

_"Team Twerp, my brass! Hiding the diamond inside Wobbuffet's Poké Ball was genius", _Plague Mask started to laugh.  
_"N-no, it's...aaaaaaa...fake diamond!" "Yeah, nothing real in this one!" _both Jessie and James still tried to lie.  
_"So the Pikachu boy was right, the Jiekan Star was stolen by Team Rocket. Funny thing that a mafia group from Kanto operates in this corner of the World", _Mask's style to speak started to turn more and more serious.  
_"That's right, we are Team Rocket Admins who will organize the piggybank region of Jieka for the Boss's glorious hands", _Jessie's style to speak changed in a split-second.  
_"And Jiekan Star belongs to us, not for overgrown goose like you!" _James also grew more confident.  
_"And now, it's a motto time", _Meowth smiled with an evil grin.

* * *

_Ladies & Gentlemen, we are breaking you through_  
_Can't you handle the truth: We're defeating you!_

_For the stars of success and the elegance of darkness_  
_For the charm of our dominance and the forces to harness_  
_For the name of Monarchs of Crime & Evil_  
_For infinity and beyond, until the upheaval_

_The Queen of Hearts and the goddess on the mountain top, I'm Jessie._  
_The King of Spades who's never gonna give you up, I'm James_  
_The wisest of wises, Joker of Crime who's bad to the bone, I'm Meowth._

_Start to surrender, we have magics in our pocket  
We come, we see and conquer: Because we are Team Rocket_

* * *

_"Plagidaroma, show those wordsmiths some manners!" _Plague Mask was getting angry.  
_"Snaillome, Cacturne, Meowth! Let's do this!"_ Jessie and James shouted simultaneously while Snailome and Cacturne came from the Poké Balls and Meowth jumped to the front of Plagidaroma. Then there also came a fourth pokémon from the wall of the Pokémon Center.  
_"Bewaaaah!" _Bewear shouted its war cry.  
_"Bewear says that you ain't hurt us or she's gonna get angry!" _Meowth explained for the Mask.  
_"It's hard to rampage when there's six feet of mold on you! Plagidaroma, let's begin the Power Fusion!" _Plague Mask and Plagidaroma synchronized in a similar way than they did in the battle earlier today and in no time, Power Fusion Plagidaroma was powered up and ready to destroy.  
_"Plagidaroma, use Moonblast!" _there came a pink energy ball towards Team Rocket.  
_"Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat!" _Jessie ordered and the blue blob pokémon sent the attack back two times stronger.  
_"You seem stronger than I thought, Plagidaroma, use Temporal Stop and Moonblast again!" _Plagidaroma touched Wobbuffet with its wand and it stopped to move, like it was petrified. After that, the plague doctor pokémon's Moonblast was enough to do some decent damage to Wobbuffet.  
_"Wait a second, duck twerp! Stopping time is cheating and only Team Rocket is supposed to do that!" _Jessie started to get angry.  
_"That kind of trickery doesn't fit our pride as Team Rocket Admins! Cacturne, use Drain Punch!" _Cacturne ran towards Plagidaroma and managed to punch it, but it managed to do damage it just slightly.  
_"Battling with you is entertaining, but time is money so I'll end this right now! Plagidaroma, use Unforgiven Blast!" _the huge black and white ray was about to hit the trio but there was three giant rock pokémon's making a green shield to prevent it.

* * *

**It's Plagidaroma**

* * *

_"Three Golems? They seems to use Protect"_, James wondered.  
_"Then that couldn't mean anything but..." _Jessie gasped and she saw 12 Team Rocket assasins Giovanni promised to them. Everyone of them had either Golems, 4-handed strongman pokémon Machamps, yellow psychic pokémon Alakazams and purple shadow pokémon Gengars.  
_"Giovanni ordered us to come here, what shall we do, boss?" _the leader of the assassins asked. He was a black-haired man in his 30s with muscular body.  
_"This masked duck twerp starts to annoy us!" _James gave an answer to them.  
_"Let's make them minced meat!" _Jessie gave an angrier answer.  
_"As you wish!" _the assassin leader nodded when the Golems used Rollout to Plagidaroma.  
_"I see, you're trying to use predominance as an advantage, but remember: Quality over quantity!" _Plague Mask rasped while Plagidaroma managed to dodge every single Rollout.  
_"It's a partial Fairy-type, Machamps, use Bullet Punch!"_ three of the assassins ordered and the three Machamps started to repeatedly punch Plagidaroma. The punches managed to do some significant damage to the pokémon, but it still managed to stand.  
_"So you're starting to play 'Let's Guess A Type', huh? I can play this game too. Machamps are Fighting-types right? So... I'll spill you a bean: It's not a good idea to assault a Moonblast user whose powers can match a Mega Evolution!"_ Plague Mask laughed while the Plagidaroma hit Machamps with three Moonblast's pink energy balls.  
_"You give us an interesting example of Jiekan supervillain, but don't worry, I'll have my ace in the hole too!" _the leader of assassins took a key stone from his pocket and pointed it to his Gengar.  
_"Mega Evolution you wish, Mega Evolution you'll get! Beyond the regular evolution, Gengar, Mega Evolve!" _the leader's keystone reacted to Gengar's Mega Stone, which resulted Gengar's transformation to it's even more powerful form: Mega Gengar.  
_"Megas versus Fusions? What a double header", _Meowth's eyes started to glow.

_"Mega Evolution? Now you're doing it in Kalosian, huh?" _Plague Mask laughed.  
_"Listen up, I don't want to waste our time to chit chat, so let's do this fast: Gengar, use Hyper Beam!" _the Mega Evolved pokémon made a huge beam towards Power Fusion Plagidaroma, it was fast and it managed to hurt the power fusioned pokémon. Because the synchronization, it also hurt the Plague Mask.  
_"No way, Jose! It's not gonna be this easy for you, Plagidaroma, answer with Unforgiven Blast!" _Plagidaroma did as powerful black and white blast towards Gengar, which however did more damage to it than Hyper Beam did to Plagidaroma. It was because Unforgiven Blast did both Ghost- and Dark-type damage, which both were weaknesses of Gengar.  
_"Why you little... Grunts, beat the split out of this miserable Donald Duck ripoff and do it fast!" _Jessie was furious.  
_"Yes, ma'am! This Power Fusion shouldn't be a problem!" _the all 11 assassin grunt's pokémons, Mega Gengar, Snaillome, Cacturne and Meowth rushed towards damaged Plagidaroma.  
_"Combine the powers of Power Mirror and Force Gauntlet, create me a Supernatural Armor and fulfill me and my loyal partner with the power of Supernaturalization!" _Plague Mask's Power Mirror and Force Gauntlet started to combine and they created an even more powerful armor to Plague Mask's body. After that, also Plagidaroma's body started to change and it made also Plagidaroma wear an armor, which seemed to be a black and white-colored combination of paladins armor and wizard's shady wears. Plagidaroma also grew in size and the size of its scepter was almost ten meters, three times bigger than Supernatural Plagidaroma  
_"I've heard that in Supernaturalization, Plagidaroma could have three types: Ghost-type, Dark-type and Psychic-type", _James told us a nice little detail about the new form of Plagidaroma.  
"_Now, use Unforgiven Blast again!" _Supernatural Plagidaroma's Unforgiven Blast was this time stronger than over a dozen of your typical Hyper Beams and it managed to make every other pokémon in the field faint, except Wobbuffet who realized to jump and send an attack back by using Mirror Coat, the Unforgiven Blast boosted with Mirror Coat was enough for Plagidaroma to be flung to the wall of Pokémon Center with so great force the pokémon flew through the walls of Pokémon Center right to the waiting room.

_"What is this?!" _Ash wondered while he saw everyone waiting for their pokémons to be healed in panic. Some even ran away from the building and the alarms were screaming around the Pokémon Center.  
_"Woah... A wild goose flying through the wall? Just a typical day in my career of carnival master"_, Goji sighed.  
_"None of your business!" _Plague Mask rasped while trying to get up with his Supernatural Plagidaroma.  
_"Despite you look like a gander, you're not such a Gladstone after all", _Jessie was laughing on the outside.  
_"Team Rocket?! Isn't stealing of Jiekan Star enough for you!" _Ash was angry to see the trio again.  
_"Plagidaroma looks different than in our battle earlier", _Brock then wondered.  
_"Also Plague Mask looks more ripped", _Beron was also wondering.  
_"You have seen a Power Fusion Plagidaroma, but this is Supernatural Plagidaroma", _professor Linden told to everyone with a serious expression.  
_"It's said that Supernatural Plagidaroma has so much magical power it could throw a large mountain to outer space with it", _Rotom Dex then told a nice detail. Even if the descriptions in pokédexes are exaggerated, Supernatural Plagidaroma was sure a threat.  
_"And I thought catching a Spritzee is stupid decision", _Beron's eyes started to glow.

* * *

Meanwhile in a villa between Vaibmus City and Skoadas City were Professor Kukui, both professor Oaks and Delia Ketchum watching news from television and there was a video clip of the fight between Plague Mask and Team Rocket.  
_"Breaking news: Power failure in Vaibmus City is possessing a whole city. A territorial dispute between known bounty hunter: Plague Mask and a criminal organization from Kanto Region: Team Rocket could have something to do with the loss of electricity. We advice everyone to stay out from the city", _the news reporter woman was telling to people through the news broadcast.  
_"My son is here!" _Delia started to worry.  
_"__If things are not Chansey-Chinglinging for the better, Ash will be one Blaziken McNugget" _Samson Oak was also worried. The pokémon school principal from the Sun and Moon series tended to do some wacky Pokémon name puns.  
_"Luckily I took my mask and Incineroar with me. Plague Mask is my old acquaintance, so I'll have a chance to use a good Fake Out for him__", _Kukui thought in his head and was leaving the room.  
_"Where you are Golurking?"_ Samson asked with a stern look.  
_"Burnet called me and their bus's tire broke out. I need to get them spare tire and go there with an Extremespeed!" _Kukui gave an answer while he sweated like a waterfall while running out from a villa, but when he managed to get to the yard, someone threw a Pokéball to Kukui's hand. There was a piece of paper.  
_"If you know where Ash Ketchum is, give this Poké Ball to him immediately", _professor Kukui read the paper while he put his Masked Royal-mask on from his pocket.  
_"Luckily Kiawe borrowed me his riding pokémon, so i'll be here in a speed of Light that Burns The Sky! Go, Charizard!" _professor threw another Pokéball from his pocket and called Kiawe's riding Charizard out of there.  
_"Take me to the downtown of Vaibmus City as soon as possible, Ash will need my help", _Kukui in his mask jumped to the back of Charizard and flew away from the villa.

* * *

_"You made our pokémons faint once, huh? Do you actually think an elite force of Team Rocket doesn't know what's a Max Revive?" _the leader of assassins shouted while the grunts gave their fainted pokémons some extract from their Max Revives, which made them fit as a fiddle again. The fight between Plague Mask, Team Rocket and our heroes was beginning in the yard of Vaibmus City's Pokémon Center.  
_"Max Revive is an item which will make fainted pokémon fully healthy again", _Rotom Dex explained to everyone.  
_"If you really want to interrupt our business, you'll have to face all of us", _Plague Mask said referring to both him and Team Rocket's troops.  
_"That's right! It's our business and we don't need a third party to this!" _the leader of assassins agreed.  
_"Just remember this is a temporary armistice, we will take care of this after defeating every externals",_ Mask then blurted.  
_"Same to you!"_ the leader answered.  
_"That's right, subordinates! Make the twerps suffer!" _Jessie, James and Meowth were sitting and cheering their own grunts.  
_"If you don't give the Jiekan Star voluntarily, we'll take it by force: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_ Pikachu's Thunderbolt was enough to give decent damage to every pokémon except for Mega Gengar and Supernatural Plagidaroma.  
_"Alakazam, use Focus Blast!" _three Alakazams shot three energy balls towards our heroes.  
_"Gelato Ball!" "Energy Ball!" "Electro Ball!"_ Eana, Hazel and Dadelle ordered their pokémons to counter the upcoming Focus Blasts.  
_"Machamp, use Superpower!" _three Machamps started to rush towards the main seven.  
_"Muddibank, use Bulldoze!"_ _"Steelix, use Hyper Beam!"_ Beron and Brock ordered their pokémons. The Earthquake made Machamps to trip and Steelix's Hyper Beam took care of the damage side.

Meanwhile there was a battle with Leader's Mega Gengar and Goji's Alterated Jiekan Raichu.

_"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" _Gengar's Shadow Ball was coming towards the Raichu, but it managed to dodge it.  
_"Raichu, use Frozen Charge!"_ the frozen electric rodent was dashing towards the mega evolution with its full power which made some good damage to it.  
_"You will not defeat me, put this rat down with Psychic!"_ Gengar then smashed Raichu to the wall with its psychic powers.  
_"Answer with Ice Beam!" _the beam of ice made Gengar freezing.  
_"Let's end this with Destructive Dragonaxe!" _Raichu's dark blue aura powered up and it dashed towards Mega Gengar with a huge aura ax and the hit of it was enough to make Gengar both faint and return to its original state.  
_"You'll gonna regret this!"_ the Leader rasped loudly to Goji, who just laughed. Now Mega Gengar, Machamps and Alakazams were fainted and there was still Golems and two Gengars to take care off.

_"Now there's just five more, let's take care of them together and then defeat that Plagidaroma! Now, use Thunderbolt!"_ Pikachu was still doing some great damage to the standing pokémons.  
_"Fragareon, use Ramune Pump!" _Fragareon's Ramune Pump was doing extra damage to the standing pokémons on the field.  
_"Muddibank, use Power Gem!" _after Muddibank's Power Gem, all of Team Rocket's pokémons were now fainted and that was a moment when an Alolan hero rode with a Charizard.  
_"Masked Royal?! What you're doing here?!"_ Ash was excited in the middle of the battle.  
_"I think this belongs to you", _Kukui behind his mask threw a Poké Ball for Ash - the one he got in the yard.  
_"Then let's check what there is!" _Ash threw a Poké Ball to the air and there came a well-known ninja frog Pokémon out.

_"Gre...Greninja? Is that you? It's been so long time"_ Ash then started to sob suddenly. It's been a so long time he saw his friend last time.  
_"Gre...ninja", _the frog pokémon answered while it hugged Ash tightly, while there was a moment of flashbacks: From the time where Ash got it from Professor Sycamore when it was still a Froakie, a Froakie's fight against Grant, a fight where Froakie evolved into Frogadier, Frogadier's and Talonflame's double fight against Olympia, Frogadier's fight where he evolved to Greninja, league fights against both Sawyer's Mega Sceptile and Alain's Mega Charizard and finally a moment when the frog pokémon left Ash's team with Squishy.  
_"We've been experiencing so much together. Let's continue our journey from the moment where we left off_", Ash was crying on Greninja's arms, but our hero was happy instead of sad._  
_

_"What a twerpish comeback", _Jessie was surprised.  
_"I love best friends' reunions, they just has something so right in it", _Meowth also started to sob, while the watery aura was surrounding both Ash and Greninja, making Eana's dreams to hug Greninja empty.  
_"You're right, Meowth! Nothing's more touching than two good friends or lovers meeting again after a years' separation. I wanna same with Growlie! Cry me a river,_ _Meowth_", James was hugging his talking cat pokémon.  
_"That's right, I'd say friendship is magic if they didn't ruin that sentence from us", _Meowth was also crying even harder.  
_"Woobbaawoobbaa", _also Wobbuffet was sobbing after this touching comeback.

_"This guy has Greninja?!" _Beron was completely surprised.  
_"Sooo cute!"_ Eana then ran and started to grope Greninja with her eyes glowing, which made the frog pokémon just sigh.

_"Plagidaroma, use Moonblast!"_ Plagidaroma tried to prevent the moment between Ash and Greninja.  
_"Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!" _Masked Royal called out a wrestling black and red tiger pokémon in size of a regular man. Incineroar rejected an upcoming attack with a Darkest Lariat  
_"You want a battle, huh? Greninja, let's show them our super full power!"_ Ash and Greninja made a large watery aura where their thoughts started to synchronize, until Greninja was in his Ash-Greninja-forme.  
_"Battle Bond?! Tha-that's impossible!" _Plague Mask fell to his back from the surprise.  
_"What the Psyduck just happened?!" _Goji was even more surprised.  
_"I think those pokémon puns are more down Samson's alley", _Masked Royal was sighing.  
_"This is impossible! There's no data for this Greninja's forme!" _also Rotom Dex started to overheat.  
_"Wow! I'll need to do something more badass, but it's impossible", _Beron's eyes were glowing.

* * *

_"A-Ash-Greninja! That'll be hundred times more valuable than all Jieka's diamonds combined! Plagidaroma, use Temporal Stop!" _the battle between Plagidaroma and Greninja was starting. Plagidaroma was rushing towards Greninja trying to stop its time.  
_"Greninja, prevent it with Cut!" _Greninja seemed to be as fast as Plagidaroma. For everyone's surprise, it managed to stop Temporal Stop with using cut.  
_"Now, use Moonblast!" _Plagidaroma tried to do Moonblast from a close range, but Ash had a plan against it.  
_"Water Shuriken!" _Greninja's Water Shuriken prevented an upcoming attack and did some great damage to Plagidaroma.  
_"Way to go, Ash!" _Hazel was cheering Ash.  
_"Darn, you're strong ones! Now, use Quidditch Rush!" _Plagidaroma created a broom, flew to the sky and dashed towards Greninja with purple aura surrounding it.  
_"Use Double Team!" _Greninja jumped to the air and made clones of itself.  
_"Moonblast!"_ several pink energy balls were coming towards the frog pokémon which made the clones disappear.  
_"Aerial Ace!" _Greninja's aerial blades prevented both Moonblasts and in the end slowed down the Quidditch Rush.  
_"Use Temporal Stop now!" _Plagidaroma this time managed to stop Greninja's time and use Quidditch Rush to the pokémon properly, which made also Ash hurt.  
_"Attacks to Greninja will also hurt Ash in Battle Bond, data updated", _Rotom Dex was shocked.  
_"Water Shuriken!" _the large water shuriken was flying towards the Plagidaroma. It seemed like Greninja and Plagidaroma was creating some kind of rivalry with each other.  
_"Unforgiven Blast!" _Plagidaroma's black and white blast prevented the shuriken and there was coming a powerful blast towards Greninja. The frog pokémon managed to sneak to the back of the plague doctor pokémon and was ready to attack.  
_"Aerial Ace!" _the aerial blades managed to do some great damage to Plagidaroma.

_"It seems like you will give me no option, it's time to use my ultimate attack..." _Plague Mask was about to say, when Greninja showed his Z-ring on its hand with similar Pikashunium-Z than Ash's one. The frog pokémon got its Z-crystal and made two Pikashunium-Z:s clash. After a clash, the two crystals started to merge.  
_"I see, you're trying to merge our Z-crystals", _Ash was surprised, while the two Z-crystals merged to one larger star-shaped Z-crystal.  
_"Ash and Greninja merged two Z-crystals?! That's impossible!" _Rotom was frantic after seeing such a phenomenon. Greninja then put the merged Z-crystal to Ash's hand. Then Pikachu jumped to the battlefield and the three started to glow.

_"It's no more a ten million volt thunderbolt, with the full power of my and Greninja's companionship, this will be much larger! Not a 100 million Thunderbolt, not a trillion volt thunderbolt..." _Ash and Greninja prepared a Z-move together.  
_"Pokémon using a Z-move with another pokémon?!" _Rotom Dex was almost exploding from such a weird sight.  
_"It's a 2Z-move"_ Dadelle told to the dex.  
_"2Z-move", _Rotom wondered.  
_"2Z-move is a more powerful version of Z-move, where two companions or lovers will use their power of companionship to make an even more powerful Z-move", _Dadelle gave a longer explanation.  
_"Let's show our hyper full power: Quadrillion Volt Elemental Thunderstorm!" _Pikachu made a thunderstorm and there came 24 large thunders corresponding every existing type and they made a large elemental tornado which made some great damage to Supernatural Plagidaroma, all Team Rocket grunts and the new Team Rocket Admin trio. The tornado seemed to be so powerful it would manage to destroy a mountain with just a single touch.

* * *

After the attack, the whole Team Rocket group, several fainted pokémons and Plague Mask was flying in the air, there was coming a bigger blastoff than normally. The Jiekan Star also dropped from Meowth to the front of our heroes.  
_"2Z-moves!? I thought one Z-move was unfair!" _Jessie was appealing.  
_"Is this how it feels to blast off?" _the Leader was wondering.  
_"I'm also kind of new to this", _Plague Mask sighed with his fainted Plagidaroma.  
_"It's like a ride on a very frenzied roller coaster", _James explained to the two.  
_"Before anything, I'll do a one little thing", _Meowth took a Master Ball from somewhere and knocked a fainted Bewear with it - like usually, Master Ball managed to suck the bear pokémon inside it and now Bewear was officially Team Rocket's pokémon.  
_"We finally caught a Bewear", _Jessie was happy.  
_"So our cloud had a silver lining on it after all", _James also whooped.  
_"Guys, the episode is about to end soon!" _one Team Rocket grunt reminded everyone.

_"Looks like we're blasting off again!" _everyone was shouting before they disappeared to the northern lights.

* * *

_"En-joy! You literally burned the battlefield!"_ Masked Royal was surprised.  
_"Greninja who can merge and use Z-moves?! It's just impossible", _Rotom was still gasping, even if Greninja returned to its original forme.  
_"So badass, show me how to do it!"_ Beron started to demand.  
_"I-I don't exactly know", _Ash felt a bit weird.  
_"I haven't seen a trainer like this, even Red and Cynthia are just greenhorns compared to this!" _Goji's eyes also glowed.  
_"I know Cynthia but Red?" _Ash wondered even more.  
_"Red is a current champion of Kanto Region, but Ash, you haven't told me you can do this kind of things_", even Brock was surprised from a battle.  
_"I will ask this you directly: Do you accept a job as a battle manager in my carnival?" _Goji then asked from the young trainer.  
_"Battle Manager?! It sounds so awesome, I'll so do it!" _Ash jumped to the air. Meanwhile Masked Royal sneaked away to the back of the large snowbank and started to wear his usual clothes on until he looked like Professor Kukui again. After the last clothe was put on, the electricity came back.  
_"The power cut is over!" _Hazel smiled while seeing the lights starting to glow again.  
_"It started to be so dark", _Eana sighed with a smile.

_"Ash, our bus is coming! It's soon a christmas day and the family is waiting us", _professor Kukui appeared to the main seven as his own self.  
_"Kukui? What you are doing here?!" _both Ash and Brock wondered.  
_"My visit was sure a Thundershock for you, but I will use you Mind Blown, when you go to the bus", _Kukui pointed an upcoming blue bus which stopped right to the Vaibmus City's Pokémon Center.  
_"Now it's time to spend a good Christmas! Will you come with us?" _Ash asked from everyone.  
_"Really? We've known for a short time and you'll already do us something so friendly", _Hazel was wondering with a smile on her face.  
_"Well... Our actual homes are far far away from us and a thousand kilometers is kind a long walk to do so I'm coming", _Goji answered to a question. Also others gave an accepting nod to our hero - even Greninja.  
_"This is gonna be awesome, let's go then!" _Ash jumped of joy whilst professor Burnet - a white-haired Kukui's wife - opened the bus's door and saw everyone.  
_"And the return of Greninja - it's a best Christmas gift I can ever wish", _Ash hugged his ninja frog pokémon tight.  
_"What in the world happened there?" _Burnet wondered the destroyed Pokémon Center building.  
_"Well, we had a little quarrel against Team Rocket", _Beron laughed.  
_"Team Rocket, are those stupidheads still bullying us?"_ the little blonde kid appeared to the legs of Burnet.  
_"Bonnie?! It's been so long time", _Ash ran into the little girl.  
_"We brought you some of your nice friends to there", _Bonnie smiled to our hero when Ash ran to the bus and saw so many of his friends sitting there: an orange-haired Water-type tomboy and Cerulean's Gym Leader Misty, a blue-haired pokémon co-ordinator Dawn, a blonde inventor and Lumiose's Gym Leader Clemont, a light brown-haired Pokémon Performer Serena, a blonde rich Aether Foundation's Lillie, a stout computer nerd Sophocles, a brown-skinned Z-move obsessed Kiawe, a cute fisher with blue short hair and Water-type specialist Lana and a green-haired girl and a cafeteria owner Mallow. Also a black-haired Tracey was driving the bus.

_"We tried to get everyone we could, but May and Max are still in Unova with Verity and Sorrel. Cilan is in the cooking contest and Iris has an important title defense battle. Also your friends from Galar were busy", _Clemont came to explain while he took Bonnie to his Aipom Arm.  
_"This is still awesome! My every friend from Kalos, Alola and Kanto - and now some of my new Jieka friends!" _Ash ran back and forth in the bus happily.  
_"Your Jieka-friends?" _Serena asked, but soon she saw Goji, Beron, Dadelle, Hazel and Eana coming to the bus with Brock.  
_"Ash, is that a Snorlax you caught?" _Bonnie pointed a Goji, who took half of the space in the wide back seat.  
_"Snorlax? I'll show you what this Snorlax can do in a snow fight, you nosy Munchlax", _Goji was laughing with his deep voice, also Bonnie started to laugh.

_"We're so gonna cuddle that Greninja", _both Eana and Lana were shouting simultaneously, with Greninja sitting right in the back of them.  
_"I've heard about that! We're gonna have fun with him", _also Misty was excited.

_"It's been a so long time, Clemps. Remember when we climbed to the trees with Aipom Arms", _Beron was bonding with Clemont.  
_"I still got mine", _Clemont showed his Aipom Arm to Beron.

_"Can you actually do some magic?"_ Serena asked from Dadelle.  
_"Yes, like those flowers what you can give to your prince Charming?" _Dadelle made a bouquet of roses for Serena and pointed Ash while she giggled.  
_"How you're supposed to know?", _Serena was blushing.  
_"Well... Magician never reveals her secrets", _Dadelle smiled back.

_"Are you an experienced co-ordinator?" _Hazel asked from Dawn.  
_"Yes and I'm on my way to get Pokémon Contests to Jieka Region", _Dawn told about her newest project.

It seemed that both Ash's old and new friends were getting along with each other well so Ash then sat beside his Greninja with a toothy smile on his face.

_"Well, this is gonna be one of an amazing Christmas! Merry Christmas, everyone!" _Ash shouted while sitting on his bench.  
_"Merry Christmas!"_ the whole bus whooped with our hero.  
_"Who you are shouting to?" _Goji was wondering while the bus left towards Ash's family's villa.

_**"And so Ash's arrival to Jieka is finally sealed! Today he had a fierce fight against both Team Rocket and Plague Mask and reunited with his old friend: Greninja from the Kalos Region again! Not forgetting all of Ash's friends from Kalos, Kanto, Alola and now from Jieka! What kind of christmas they will spend on Ash's villa? We will see it on the next episode as a journey continues!"**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again a nice almost 8 000 words, just right a week away from the first episode. So, I made a comeback for most of Ash's friends because this show's goal is also giving a flashlight for some Ash's old and beloved friends, like Brock and Serena. For Amourshipper-fans following this, I'm not sure if I'm doing much related to ship but I try to develop Ash's and Serena's relationship in this. Also a comeback for Greninja, because Greninja's Battle Bond will have a significant part in the plot of Pokémon Power & Force Series. I also tried to introduce some Jieka's regional gimmicks like Power Fusion and Supernaturalization. Pokémon Company has been lately showing that any of its new region will not be without a gimmick: Kalos has Megas, Alola has Z-moves and Galar has Dynamax and Gigantimax so Jieka has to also have something.

As a side note, some of the Plagidaroma's moves were inspired by Harry Potter: Like Unforgiven Blast was inspired of Avada Kedavra and Quidditch Rush... kinda obvious quidditch-move which serves as a Ghost-type variation of Dragon Rush. Also adding some new types: Berry-type is already mentioned here, I decided to add it because Berries have kind of large role in Pokémon, so why it wouldn't be also a new type, like Fairy was from that egg group. Also there are so many food related pokémon and naming a type Food-type will be kinda controversial: Should I then make Tauros Food-type - or Emboar?

Now this story is kind of getting started, so we'll stay in a christmas theme for one or two more episodes and then get the adventure started. Also I will show more of the new characters' personalities in future episodes!


End file.
